


I Will Always Know What You Did In The Closet Under The Stairs

by Abraxas (Qlippoth)



Series: The 6ixth Session [36]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Inuyasha Issekiwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qlippoth/pseuds/Abraxas
Summary: A trailer to a Saw-like story where Naraku traps the gang and forces them to play a game.
Series: The 6ixth Session [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611058





	I Will Always Know What You Did In The Closet Under The Stairs

Originally Published December 28, 2010

* * *

_VO: In a world ravaged by war...._

Shot: Inuyasha swinging a sword while red cherry blossoms fall like rain.

_VO: A group of friends fight the ultimate evil demon!_

Shot: (panning) Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Koga. 

Cue: a secret, hidden dungeon with skeletons. 

Cue: a fire erupts and a vision is transmitted through its flame - Kohaku, strung like a puppet, a hand holding a rod, controlling the jaw.

Naraku: (speaking through Kohaku) Do you like playing games, Kagome?

Koga: (flailing, panicking, smashing stuff around) Oh, god, I'm going to die, I'm going to die! Get me the hell out of this closet. Oh, god, Kagome!

Kagome: I don't understand! What is this? Hojo? What were you doing with those Cowboys and Indians? And what am I supposed to do....

Hojo: (struggling) Don't let - Sesshoumaru - squeezing me into - butt!

Kagome: Oh, god, it's Sesshoumaru's giant dog ass!

Shot: Inuyasha looks away, sickened, as two fuzzy white cheeks squeeze the youth into the crack.

Hojo: (vanishing) I guess you won't be going to the movie....

_VO: Amid the chaos a man finds the key to unlock the power of the universe!_

Shot: Miroku breaking into a library and wiping off dust that covered a tome.

Koga: (biting nails) Oh, what is that? Miroku! It looks like trouble....

Miroku: (revealing a label: 'DQ'ed by the IYFG's CC') It is - it is the Narakunomicon!

Cue: lightning and a baboon pelt falling.

Koga: Oh, no! (sound and sight of water splashing between the wolf's legs)

Miroku: (vo) It's the Narakunomicon. Of course.... 

Shot: Inuyasha, eyes glowing like fire.

Shot: Kagome, eyes aiming a bow and arrow.

Shot: Sango covered by baboons.

Shot: Kohaku laughing.

Naraku: (vo) It's called 666 Degrees of Separation. Each of you is connected to me. Each of you's got a deep, dark little secret. Skeletons in your CLOSET, Koga? If you want to see my jewels....

_VO: Featuring a very special appearance by Tygra!_

Cue: Busts of MummRa falling and killing Tygra.

Inuyasha: He's dead, again!

Miroku: (aiming camera into face) I want to apologize to Sango. And mom ... and dad. We're going to die. Because no matter what she says now it is my fault. I needed to find the Narakunomicon. I needed to read it. I needed to re-enact its fetishes!

_VO: Coming Summer '09._

_This story is not yet screened!_


End file.
